Portal:Episódios
Primeira Temporada de iCarly #iPilot(Bem Vindos ao iCarly.com) #iWant More Viewers (Queremos Mais Público) #iDream of Dance (Sonhos Dançantes) #iLike Jake (Gosto do Jake) #iWanna Stay with Spencer (Quero Ficar com Spencer) #iNevel (Nevel) #iScream on Halloween (Eu Grito no Halloween) #'iSpy Mean Teacher (Espionando a Minha Professora)' #iWill Date Freddie (A Namorada do Fredie) #iWant a World Record (O Recorde Mundial) #iRue the Day (Eu Lástimo Este Dia) #'iPromise Not to Tell (Prometo Guardar Segredo)' #iAm Your Biggest Fan (Sou sua Maior Fã) #iHeart Art (Coração de Arte) #iHate Sam's Boyfriend (Odeio o Namorado da Sam) #iHatch Chicks (Procurando Por Pintinhos) #''iDon't Want to Fight (Não Quero Brigar)'' #''iPromote TechFoots (Promovendo TechFoots)'' #iGot Detention (Pegando Detenção) #iStakeout (Contra a Pirataria) #iMight Switch Schools (Vou Mudar de Escola) #iFence (Esgrima) #iCarly Saves TV (iCarly Salva a TV) #''iWin a Date (Vale um Encontro)'' #iHave a Lovesick Teacher (A Professora Apaixonada ) Segunda temporada de iCarly #iSaw Him First (Eu o Vi Primeiro) #iStage an Intervention (Fase de Intervenção) #iOwe You (Eu Te Devo) #iHurt Lewbert (Eu Machuquei Lewbert) #iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão) #iPie (Loucos Pelas Tortas) #iChristmas (Vida Nova No Natal) #iKiss (O Primeiro Beijo) #iGive Away a Car (Quem Quer Ganhar um Carro Novo) #iRocked The Vote (Acabando Com a Votação) #iMeet Fred (Conhecendo Fred) #iLook Alike (iSósias) #iWant My Website Back (Quero Meu Website de Volta) #iMake Sam Girlier (Transformando Sam) #iGo Nuclear (O Gerador Nuclear) #'iDate a Bad Boy (Meu Namorado Bad Boy)' #iReunite With Missy (O Encontro com Missy) # iTake on Dingo (Contra a Dingo) #iMust Have Locker 239 (Preciso do Armário 239) #iTwins (iGêmeas) #iFight Shelby Marx (Enfrentando Shelby Marx) Terceira Temporada de iCarly #iThink They Kissed (Se Beijaram!) #iCook (Cozinhando no iCarly) #iSpeed Date (Encontro a Jato) #iCarly Awards (Premiação iCarly) #iHave My Principals (Quero meu Diretor de Volta) #iFind Lewbert's Lost Love (Em Busca do Amor Perdido de Lewbert) #iMove Out (Vou me Mudar) #iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto iCarly) #iSaved Your Life (Salvei Sua Vida) #iWas a Pageant Girl (Eu Participava de Concursos de Beleza) #iEnrage Gibby (Irritando Gibby) #iSpace Out (Pelo o Espaço á Fora) #iFix a Pop Star (Consertando uma Pop Star) #iBloop (Erros de Gravação) #iWon't Cancel the Show (Não Vamos Cancelar o Show) #iBelieve in Bigfoot (Acredito no Pé Grande) #iPsycho (A Psicopata) #iBeat the Heat (Enfrentando o Calor) Quarta Temporada de iCarly #iGot a Hot Room (Tenho Um Quarto Incendiado) #iSam's Mom (A Mãe da Sam) #iGet Pranky (Pegadinhas) #iSell Penny Tees (Vendendo Penny Tees) #iDo (Eu Aceito) #iStart a Fan War (Iniciando Uma Guerra de Fãs) #iPity The Nevel (Lastimando Nevel) #iHire An Idiot (Contratei um Idiota) #iOMG (Oh Meu Deus) #iParty With Victorious (Festa com Brilhante Victória) Quinta Temporada de iCarly #iLost My Mind (Eu Perdi Minha Cabeça) #iDate Sam & Freddie (O Encontro de Sam & Freddie) #ICan't Take It (Eu Não Suporto Isso) #iLove You (Eu Te Amo) #IQ (QI) #iBloop 2 Eletric Bloopaloo (Erros de Gravação 2) #iStill Psycho (Ainda Sou Psicopata) #iBalls (Globos Oculares) #iMeet The First Lady (Eu Conheço a Primeira Dama) #iToe Fat Cakes (Dedo do Pé e Bolos Gordos) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Filmes Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:5ª Temporada Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:Lista